


That One Would Hurt Something Awful

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Canon Universe, Castiel Whump (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Crying Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester Proposes Marriage to Castiel, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Dean Winchester Whump, Demon Dean Winchester, Depressing, Emotional Roller Coaster, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e22 The Prisoner, Everything Hurts, Feelings, Fluff, Hallucinating Dean Winchester, Hallucination Castiel (Supernatural), Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Sad Ending, Sam Winchester Whump, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Sam Winchester is So Done, Scared Dean Winchester, Secrets, Spells & Enchantments, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love, Whump, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: “Cass said yes.” Dean chirps happily. He leans closer to Sam, “when I asked him to marry me.”Choking, Sam gives him an incredulous look.“I know right.” Dean chuckles, “It only take you almost killing a guy to realise that you’re in love.”“I don’t think this is a good idea.”Sam’s voice is choked and Dean is suddenly pissed again. “You can’t even be happy for us. After all we’ve been through; we finally found something worth living for.”“You’re right Dean. I’m sorry.”“Sammy why are you crying?”ORWhat if Dean didn't miss and instead of stabbing the book, he stabs Cass?What if his mind blocks out the trauma leading Dean to believe Cass is still alive... just invisible?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 196





	That One Would Hurt Something Awful

Celebratory lunch is exactly what Dean needs to soothe his nerves after that night. Him and Cass had really went at it. Sam had been cleaning and scrubbing at blood stains all over the room, his eyes hollow and distraught. Thinking about it, Sam still looks a bit rattled, but it’s probably left over guilt from Charlie.

Charlie.

He feels the faint pulse of the Mark, filling him with anger once more.

With a gargantuan effort, he pushes it to the back burner.

Not today, he’s here to celebrate ‘that one time where I didn’t kill my best friend.’

Cass looks unamused as he mentions it and Sam just stars wordlessly out the window, like he can’t even see Cass.

Oh, that’s right.

…

_Dean breezes into the bunker after taking some time to cool off. To be completely honest, he’s nervous about seeing Cass after what he’d done. Sure, he realises that his friend hadn’t bothered to fight back much, but Dean still feels at fault._

_“Cass?” he calls, marching up the stairs. He wouldn’t blame the guy if he decides to take a few shots at him. “Cass?” he calls once more, uncertainly._

_“Dean.” Sam’s voice sounds hollow, lost._

_“Sam.” He bites out. His eyes drift down to the blood stained gloves in his brother’s hands. “You cleaned up.”_

_“Dean, I know you’re having an awful time but I need to know…”_

_“Where’s Cass?” he pikes up, cutting him off._

_Footfalls echo behind him and he whorls in relief, giving his friend a small smile. “Sorry for slamming you into the table repeatedly.”_

_Worry lines smoothen as a contrite smile takes residence on his features. “Well, Dean, it was certainly no walk in the park for me, but I’m glad that you’re back to yourself.”_

_“Dean?” he swears that Sam’s voice raises a pitch._

_Cass glances down at his hands and blushes, “Um, there’s something you might not have realised about me.”_

_“Oh?” at this point, given how cryptic both of them are being, he has one eye on Cass and the other on Sam._

_“You… you cast a spell on me.”_

_He smirks, “Oh I know, buddy.” Dean winks and clicks his tongue._

_Scowling, he waves away Dean’s flirtation, “No Dean. You cursed me.”_

_“What? How?” he demands, swallowing his guilt ridden apologies until he can come up with a way to fix this._

_“I don’t – know exactly.” He stammers, “But from what I can tell, I’m completely invisible to anyone but you.”_

_His eyes dart over to Sam who’s looking at him as though he’s certifiable and he gets it all of a sudden. Snapping his fingers he makes a gesture that hopefully let’s Sam know he isn’t crazy. “Cass is cursed. I’m the only one who can see the feathery bastard.”_

_“Oh.” Sam still doesn’t believe him, “Are you positive Dean. I mean, look closely.”_

_Blinking, he stares at Cass again who does an awkward wave and bow combo that Dean finds endlessly hilarious._

_“Definitely there Sam.”_

_Sam looks nauseous, “Then – then, I better get cracking on a way to bring him back.”_

_…_

“Dean can we please talk about something less morbid.”

“Less morbid.” He smirks, “This coming from the guy who bet me I couldn’t wear a Bluetooth headset for a month and not touch it every few minutes.” To prove his point he fingers the call button and sticks his tongue out.

Sam, once again, looks queasy.

“Tell Sam not to stress himself finding a way to bring me back.” Cass whispers into his ear. Dean shivers. “He looks rather pale and I’m afraid that recent events have worn him down.”

“Cass says he’s in no rush to be corporeal again.”

“Corporeal?” Sam echoes.

“Yes Sam, get with the programme.” He slurps his smoothie, “I’m tellin’ you, those veggies are rotting your brains.”

“Tell me that when you’re old, fat and drool-y.”

Meh. Dean chooses not to respond to that.

“Cass? We in agreement?”

Castiel remains silent and Dean scoffs. What Sam can’t see; Sam can’t know.

“Cass said yes.” Dean chirps happily. He leans closer to Sam, “He also said yes when I asked him to marry me.”

Choking, Sam gives him an incredulous look.

“I know right.” Dean chuckles, “It only take you almost killing a guy to realise that you’re in love.”

Sam is white as a sheet. “Look, I know people say ‘don’t have a wedding in the same year as a funeral but… when will we get married then. Someone’s always dyin’.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Sam’s voice is choked and Dean is suddenly pissed again. “You can’t even be happy for us. After all we’ve been through; we finally found something worth living for. And after all your Deancas, Samstiel, bullcrap. I love Cass and he loves me!”

“You’re right Dean. I’m sorry.”

“Sammy why are you crying?”

Sam breaks into a sob, “You- you’re right.” He blubbers, “You two deserve to be happy. I’m just – tears of joy.” He breathes out harshly, “I need a minute.”

As Sam retreats out the back door Dean finally places the wedding band he’d chosen on his finger. “Everything’s out in the open now buddy.”

“Yes, it is.” He agrees, “I can’t wait to see _my ring._ To wear it with pride. _”_

“I can’t wait for that either.”

Dean and Cass chat, Dean touching his Bluetooth from time to time and not really caring that he probably looks bat shit crazy. Who cares though. Love is blind. Love is stupid and love is definitely insane.

…

Sam drops to his knees against the concrete throwing up everything in his stomach. The smoothie Dean had forced him into burns on the way back up.

Dean is in love with Cass. It’s worse than he ever imagined. Sure, he teased them… everyone did, but Sam had never put any merit behind the words.

Of all the things they could choose to do. Marriage. His stomach heaves again at the thought.

Not at the thought of Dean’s happiness but at the promise of Dean’s rage when he finally realises what’s going on.

…

_Sam races back to the bunker._

_Blood is everywhere. Bodies lie in a pile._

_His eyes flit to the corner of their own accord and his heart implodes. There, lying in a mass of blood and cloth, is Cass._

_The angel blade cut clean through his skull, mangling his face beyond recognition. If not for the trench-coat Sam wouldn’t even-_

_No._

_Dean did this._

_Sobs burst from his chest as he takes in the charred wings on the ground._

_He has to clean up._

_On auto-piolet, he drags the other bodies into one of the spare cars and scrubs their blood from the area. Drained, he stares down at the mangled remains of his friend. He hefts the body up. And a mixture of brains and blood flop down with a splat!_

_Shuddering he tries to ignore the angel blade still embedded in his skull as he wraps Cass in blankets and carries him to the innermost part of the bunker’s cold room. It’d preserve the vessel and hide the damage from Dean._

_…_

Sam had wanted to believe Dean’s tale about invisible Cass; he'd even set him up with a Bluetooth so that they could talk and not get thrown into the loony bin. He’d wanted to believe it but the burns on Dean’s wrist, as he showed Sam the wedding ring, had told him otherwise. A burn in the shape of a single feather.


End file.
